


sana x yousef | when you say nothing at all

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Inspired by Music, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Sana and Yousef remember back to when they first fell in love and how they knew without words.





	sana x yousef | when you say nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by When You Say Nothing At All by Ronan Keating

Sana’s eyes had always found Yousef’s. Or had his found hers? Had they simply found each other’s?

Either way, for so long that’s all they’d had but that was all they needed. Those stolen glances and shared looks had spoken volumes. Everything Sana and Yousef had needed to tell each other could be conveyed smiles saved just for each other or smouldering amber or rich dark eyes.

Years later, when Sana and Yousef discuss this time, the time they fell in love, Sana asks Yousef what gave her away. How did he know she felt the same?

He smiles. That big broad smile that is infectious in it’s beauty. Sana finds herself smiling too. His eyes drift closed just for a moment as if calling up the memory.

He tells her he knew by the way her eyes darkened just for him. The way her cheeks heated and her eyes skittered away when he found her looking. How over time she held his gaze instead. How small, shy smiles eventually bloomed across her face in his presence, reminding him of daffodils in Spring They way she stopped retreating from him, let her guard down. Gravitated towards him instead. He noticed in the way her hand lingered for a split longer than necessary when she handed him something.

Yousef explained every wordless interaction that had shown him how her feelings had evolved and just how deeply those feelings ran.

Sana smirked, her cheeks a rosy shade of pink. She wasn’t used to being read so easily but then she guessed that’s why she’d fallen for him. Still, she teased.

“Really? You were convinced, 100% sure, before I even said anything? Before I blurted it out that day?”

Yousef looks at her with those soft, dark eyes.

“I guess you said everything, without saying anything.”


End file.
